Sweet Heart
by karin1004
Summary: "From now on, you belong to me and only me...I will make it happen" Fuji Shusuke x Echizen Ryoma fic! Yay ! Now, I am back! Only the first chapter is rewritten, the others will be up soon too!
1. Important notice!

**Hello, my dear readers! Wow, it's been four years since I've updated my stories! The reason for my long time absence was because my pneumonia came back and because of it I was sick for a long time. Not to mention I had to prepare for university, which was very difficult considering I had many absences from school missing many tests and projects during the years. However, I was able to graduate with my friends with good marks (but not as good as I wished it to be) and got accepted into the university I wanted to go since grade 11! I am a first year now and will be going into second year this fall. I was able to avoid the surgery, again and now I am better! I don't cough blood anymore! Yay! I told my trusted friend to update some of my stories that I have written out before I went MIA but it seems all she did was add more stories to my fav section…and there's over 2000 of them! There weren't that many before! But I am kind of glad she didn't. After long time of absence I realized my writing style have changed a bit…So, I will be rewriting the stories I already have up! Hopefully, better than before!**

**My first project will be Sweetheart, a Fuji Syusuke x Echizen Ryoma POT fic. I will start adding up newly written chapter one by one soon! I am very thankful to those who continued to read my fics despite lack of updates and please continue reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Karin1004**

**I will take this note down once I have all of my stories newly written and loaded up!**


	2. Chapter 1 New Discovery

****

Author's note: I rewrote the first chapter~! Yay~! A It's a bit different from the old version but not that different and the plot is still basically the same. And thank you for your support! I am taking it a bit easy because I am still not hundred percent better so the updates might be weekly or depending on my health, in few days. I love you all and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Pairing: Fuji Shusuke X Echizen Ryoma (FujiRyo)**

**Shusuke will be 16 and in third year of middle school and Ryoma will be 14 and is a freshman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

**When a character talks in **_**italics **_**mean they are speaking English.**

**

* * *

**

New Discovery

A sigh and another sigh began to escape as he continued to walk. Honestly, where is the library? He would like to finish this as soon as possible and take a little nap. His cat like golden eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Why do I have to be in charge of the library on a day like this?"

He couldn't help but let another sigh escape as he muttered under his breath. In the first place, why was he the only one on duty? Weren't there supposed to be two? He never really cared before sine it never really affected his play in tennis, but he couldn't help but resent his short height for a second. He could barely see what's in front of him with the books blocking the view! Honestly, mada mada dane.

As the boy continued to walk carefully, minding not to bump into things, he turned his head to his right to look out the window where the tennis court was. There was barely anyone there. All he could see was some first year students picking up the tennis balls and some seniors practising their swings. He continued to look out the window until he couldn't take the heavy pressure on his arms caused by the books.

"Well, I should get going."

Then when he barely took three steps, with a heavy thud two books fell onto the ground. He was frowning as he thought about whether to pick up the books or not. While he was contemplating, long slender hands picked them up.

"Need a hand, Echizen Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma, the boy who was lost in his mental debate of picking up the book or just leaving it on the ground looked up to see whom it was. The person was a senior judging by the badge on his uniform collar. He had light brown hair and had his eyes closed and was smiling gently. He looked familiar…

"…Fuji Shusuke…senpai."

If it could be possible, but the person's, no, Shusuke's smile went bit more wide and bright.

"Saa, so you remember me?"

"Only your face."

"Is that so?"

Shusuke couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy's curt answer. The boy was just too cute!

"Why are you laughing?"

"Saa, who knows?"

Ryoma stared up at the older boy's face, which seemed to be giving off an innocent expression that says "I don't know what you are talking about", which made him feel a bit wary of the older boy.

"Hn…Whatever."

He carefully lifted his left arm out to reach out for the two books that were still in Shusuke's hands. However, before he could reach for them, he felt the load in his arms become lighter. Ryoma looked at the older boy with a bewildered expression.

"They look too heavy for you. What don't I help? You are going to the library, right?"

"…"

"You know, the library is on the 5th floor in that hall."

Shusuke pointed his finger at the direction that Ryoma just came from.

"…Hn…"

If he had his Fila cap on his head right now, Ryoma would've lowered it to cover his face, which was a bit red now from feeling embarrassed. Shusuke couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness.

"You are so cute."

That comment made Ryoma to frown and if you were to ask him he will deny it, but he also gave a small pout.

"I am not happy hearing that from another guy."

"Maa, is that so?"

All the upperclassman did was smile at his disgruntled underclassman.

"Then, how about you senpai? Will you be happy if I were to say that you are pretty?"

"Since it's from you. _Thank you_."

Ryoma couldn't help but raise one of his eyebrows at this…this person, this so called upperclassman who kept smiling at him. Honestly, he didn't know how to deal with these types of people. Angry, irritated, dislike, indifference, all those things he could handle but this guy…Ryoma wasn't familiar with this type. Instead of dwelling upon it, he just shrugged and started walking back where he came from toward the library this time. For sure, to the library this time, because there's no way an upperclassman would lie about something like that, right?

* * *

The library was practically empty with only the sound of the librarian typing filling the room. Immediately, Ryoma started shelving the books, while Shusuke just stared.

"Stop staring and if you are not going to help, just leave the books on the table."

"No, I will help."

One by one both of them began to shelve the books and soon there was only one left. Ryoma bit his lips as he tried to place the last book at its proper place, except…it was too high! Too prideful to ask for help at the older and way taller boy behind him, he tried to shelve it on his tippy toes.

He knows he should help, after all what kind of an upperclassman would just leave their underclassman when they are in trouble? However, he couldn't help it. While standing on his toes, Ryoma's white uniform short would hike up a bit revealing his creamy and smooth looking skin. It was a tantalizing view and what kind of a 16 year old boy, a hormonal one at that would ignore such…provoking image? For once, Shusuke's ever closed eyes were open showing icy blue orbs as his gaze lingered hungrily at Ryoma's skin. But soon, he closed them again as he walked up behind the struggling boy and took the book into his hand to place it at the shelf.

"Eh? Not even small thanks, Echizen Ryoma-kun?"

"…Thank you…"

Ryoma quietly murmured his thanks in a very low voice, making it sound like a mere whisper.

"Hm? What's that? I can't hear you?"

"I said-"

He couldn't finish what he was about to say for the older boy's face was just an inch away or maybe not even from his own face. He was frozen on the spot. He was mesmerized by the other's eyes. His eyes that were always closed were now open, revealing its icy depths. Ryoma couldn't help but feel drawn into its orbs that seem to look at him with something flickering in them that Ryoma didn't know how to describe. And for once, Ryoma felt fear. He was never the type to be easily intimidated or feel fear, especially during a tennis match or life in general but this…being so close to the older boy's face with the said boy looking at him with such intensity…it was foreign, something Ryoma was unfamiliar with. However, despite the fear he was feeling, Ryoma defiantly looked back, his own golden orbs meeting the other's icy blue ones.

Shusuke couldn't help but smirk, inwardly. He could see the younger boy tensing up and he could see the fear. With him having a rather sadistic side, (wait, he is a sadist, a sadist with a big S) it pleased him. And those cat like golden orbs…despite the fear he was obviously feeling, the younger male looked right into his eye with defiance, a rare feat for people rarely manage to look right into his eyes without flinching or looking away quickly. He felt excitement bubbling inside him. He rarely felt this way. With him being a tensai, everything came easily to him, nothing was ever a challenge. Therefore, he forgot what it was like to feel anticipation or excitement long ago. However, this boy, Echizen Ryoma was able to provoke such long forgotten emotions inside of him and he couldn't help but feel a certain thrill!

"…Senpai…will you move?"

"…"

"Please move."

"…"

All he received was silence. Deciding enough was enough, Ryoma tried to push the other away but before he could accomplish that he felt being pulled forward and suddenly there was foreign warmth on his lips.

"!"

Already large golden orbs widened in surprise. Ryoma could feel a slender but rather strong arm around his waist and other clutching his head. In reflex Ryoma closed his eyes shut but immediately opened them again only to meet the others still opened ones. Just as soon as it came it ended just as quickly.

"…What…"

He was at loss. He didn't know what to say. So instead he looked up at the older male's face, while touching his now bruised lips.

"That was a little thank you from me."

"Thank you…?"

"Thanks to you I was able to realize something."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"And the kiss was able to confirm it."

"Wha-"

"Echizen Ryoma, from now on you belong to me."

As he said those words, Shusuke looked intensely at Ryoma before closing his eyes again to give off a gentler expression that most people are accustomed to.

"Well then, see you tomorrow at the court. Ja ne~"

With that, he walked away leaving behind a frozen figure at his wake. As soon as he disappeared Ryoma snapped out of his trance and while still touching his lips all he could say was,

"Mada mada dane…"

"_From now on, you will belong to me and only me…I will make it happen"_

_

* * *

_

**So, how was it? Is it better than before? Please tell me what you think! ^^**

**I hope to see you all soon! No more long disappearance this time! Hopefully...**


End file.
